Two years
by Dream Factory
Summary: It had been two years since the last time they had sex... OS, Slash, PWP


**Title: **Two years.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **PWP, Smut

**Pairing:** Edward x Jasper

**Summary: **It had been two years since the last time they had sex.

**Disclaimer: **The whole Twilight universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing its characters for a while. I promise I'll give them back.

**Remember: **English is not my first language so there'll probably be some mistakes. I'm doing my best to avoid them though.

----------

_Two years_.

Jasper was holding Alice in his arms. His little pixie was pressing herself against him.

"It has been a while since the last time we've been separated," she sighed.

"I know," Jasper said.

"But it will be nice. Good for us. I've read in magazines that distance was sometimes good for a couple. You'll enjoy a hunting trip with Edward and I'll enjoy a sleepover with Bella and Nessie," she said excitedly. "There are so many things we'll do !"

Jasper laughed at her enthousiasm. His pixie really was unique. And he loved her deeply. But he couldn't help to wonder...

_Two years._

He looked at Edward. His brother was hugging his wife and his daughter. Nessie had really grown up lately, she seemed to be seven already. But still, she was Edward's little baby and he could feel her sadness to see her daddy leave. Bella was sad as well, but Edward's feeling were a bit more confusing. Was he impatient ? But why would he ? After all, it had been...

_Two years._

Saying that Jasper had been surprised when Edward had offered him a 'hunting trip' was the understatement of the year. They hadn't done that since Edward had met Bella. Jasper loved her very deeply, she was more a sister to him than Rosalie had ever been - even though he had tried to bit her on this awful birthday party - but he felt some resentment toward her. Because after she had entered in their lives, their hunting trips had turn into real hunting trips. Of course, he loved Alice more than his own life, but those trip had become a part of his life as well. And at first, he had been pained that they had stopped. It was forbidden and dangerous and trully pleasant. But now, he had forgotten everything about all this. Well at least, that's what he thought. Because when Edward had offered him this trip, he had immediately accepted.

_Two years._

Those words were spinning in his mind. He watched Edward kiss Bella one last time, and he kissed Alice as well, before running after his brother. They threw themselves in a race and stopped only after they left the state. Jasper could feel Edward's impatience building up and he felt his own stirring in response. He didn't knew what Edward was planning and he couldn't wait to find out.

A few hours after they had left, Jasper was following Edward in a very familiar place. It was _their_ forest, _their_ place. He slowed down and took a deep and completely unnecessary breath. He looked around him, this place hadn't really changed through the past two years. It was still _their_ meadow. Of course Jasper knew that Edward also had a special place with Bella, a meadow as well. And to be honnest, it had bothered him at first. But now that he was here, he realised that it didn't mattered. Because their meadow was still there, and because before sharing a place like that with Bella, he had shared one with him.

Edward was leaning against a tree and was watching Jasper very carefully. Now that they were here, Jasper could feel Edward's hesitation. He knew that Edward wasn't really sure of what to do anymore. Jasper cleared his throat.

"It hadn't changed a lot around here." He said.

Edward nodded but didn't spoke.

"Though it had been a while since the last time we came here," Jasper added in a soft voice.

Once again, Edward nodded without saying a word. Jasper sighed and was about to tell him that they should go home when he felt a change in Edward's feeling. A resolution had appeared in him but Jasper couldn't say about what he was so sure now.

"I love Bella," Edward said sternly.

"I know." Jasper breathed. "And I love Alice."

"I know," replied Edward.

"So..." Jasper began but before he could say anything more Edward's lips were on his. The kiss wasn't soft or tender. It was agressive. It had always been agressive between them. Their lips were pressing agaisnt each other's, their teeth were crashing against each other's, their tongues were fighting for dominance. Jasper growled. It had been a while since he had felt anything like that. It was different with Alice, it was slow and loving and caring. But with Edward it was rough, brutal and violent. And that's exactly how he wanted it.

Jasper was distracted when Edward pushed him on the floor and then collapsed on him, never breaking the kiss. His hands began to skim under Jasper's shirt, making him shiver. It had been so long. They kissed for a few minutes before Edward started to kiss Jasper's jaw. Jasper's hand was tangled in Edward's hair, pulling him closer. Edward's mouth then travelled on Jasper's neck until he met his first scar. He licked it making Jasper purr. Edward hadn't forgot then. He hadn't forgot what he loved. The bronze-haired vampire began to lick every scar he could reach, dragging a long moan out of Jasper's throat. Jasper was overwhelmed by the sensation of Edward's body on his, and even more by Edward's feeling. It was pure lust.

The lust was suddenly tainted by some frustration until Edward pulled at Jasper's shirt, litterally ripping it of. Not wanting to be the only one losing some of his clothes and definitely wanting to see the well-defined torso of his lover, Jasper ripped Edward's shirt as well. Once they were both bare-chested, Edward slightly pulled back. Jasper could feel his lust, his desir for him, but he also felt guilt. Guilt that only added to his own. Edward was thinking about stopping it, Jasper could feel it. And maybe it would have the best thing to do. After all, they were cheating on their wives. Jasper didn't understood what made them do that. He didn't knew why Edward had came back to him for that after two years, and he didn't knew either why he had accepted. They were both happily married and if their wives discovered it, it would destroy not only their couples but also their family.

A little smile appeared on Edward's lips. Of course, he had heard his thoughts.

"You wanna stop then ?" He asked teasingly as he hand traveled over Jasper's stomach to reach his crotch.

Jasper swallowed and glared at him. "You know damn well the answer."

Edward's smile widened. "Of course, but I want to hear it." He started to stroke Jasper's hard-on with the back of his hand almost absentmindely. "So tell me, Jasper. Do you want me to stop ?"

Jasper growled. "No ! Don't stop ! Never stop !"

Edward nodded. "Very well." He suddenly grabbed Jasper's erection through his pant, making him yelp in surprise. "You know," he began, starting to stroke Jasper dutifully, "if you had told me yes, I would have stopped. We would have run back home, to our wives, and everything would have come back to normal. I would have never come after you for that again..." The feeling of his hand on Jasper's hard-on was driving the blonde crazy. "But since you don't want me to stop, I'll make sure we won't regret it." He said, as he opened Jasper's fly and pulled at his pant, chuckling at his lack of underwear.

For the first time in two years, Jasper felt Edward's talented hand on his cold erection and he let a little sigh out. Edward's hand moved slowly at first, before increasing the pace. Edward knew what he loved and his long fingers felt heavenly on him. They always were at the right place at the right time. Moving along his shaft, over his slit and then caressing his testicles. Jasper just relaxed and enjoyed the treatment for a few minutes before Edward's hand tightened its grip on the base of his erection, making him yelp again. Jasper opened his eyes - when did he had closed them ?- and stared at Edward who was smiling viciously. Without breaking the eye's contact, Edward lowered his head and licked slowly the underside of Jasper's shaft, making him shudder. He then sucked the head of it before slowly taking him in his mouth, stopping when his lips met his fist. Jasper put his hands on Edward's head, and pushed him lower. Edward complied by removing his hand and deep throating him. The feeling was familiar and nostalgic at the same time and Jasper couldn't resist. Holding Edward's head in place, Jasper began to thrust in his mouth, bringing himself off. Edward let him abuse his mouth and it wasn't long before he emptied himself in it.

Jasper collapsed on the ground and prepared himself for what was coming. Edward stood up, sparkling in the sun and took off his own pant before kneeling between Jasper's parted legs. The blonde stared at Edward's hand stroking his hard-on longingly, impatient to have it in him. Edward stroked himself slowly for a few minutes before placing Jasper's legs around his waist and positionning himself at Jasper's entrance. No preparation, no nothing but that's how they both loved it. When Edward breached in him, Jasper moaned loudly. The pain mixed with the pleasure he felt was overwhelming.

Edward didn't moved for a few minutes - that was one of their talent - to let Jasper adjust to his large erection. He then began to move slowly at first, sliding in an out of Jasper's welcoming body. As Jasper's body loosened, Edward started to move faster and faster until he was slamming hard into Jasper's body. The constant hitting on his prostate was making Jasper hard again and he quickly wrapped his own hand around his erection, stroking himself in rythmes with Edward's thrusts. It took only a few minute to Jasper to grunt and empty himself over his stomach. Edward laid down, pressing his body against Jasper's, covering his own stomach with the blonde's semen. It took a few more minutes before Edward's movements became erratic. He growled as he emptied himself in Jasper, thrusting inside of him until the end of his climax. He then collapsed on Jasper's torso, breathing quickly - even though he didn't needed to.

Even though it had been two years since the last time they had done anything like that, Jasper wrapped his arms around Edward as he always did. And they stayed like that, until the sun set down.

----------

So ? Did you liked it ? Review then.

I'm thinking about continuing something like that, maybe writing Edward and Jasper's story starting from there, or a collection of one-shot. If you'd like to read it, let me know !!


End file.
